


Bathe Not The Lovely Sun And Moon

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, F/F, Ficlet, Mermaid Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Pearl is accosted by a siren.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Bathe Not The Lovely Sun And Moon

Choked breath in the blue, empty lungs, you're struggling to stay afloat as she fucks you and her tail wraps slick and silvery around your legs like she wants to sink you beneath the waves. It's euphoric.

You taste seawater with her tongue in your mouth. Your hands claw and you kiss back, catch her gill slits on a finger and feel her buck and hiss. She speaks a strange language you can't place. You beg for her name. 

She doesn't seem to understand, or perhaps she doesn't hear you. She pushes you back against the rocks and her sharp little teeth nip at your teal-bruised throat, fingers pulsing inside you too deep to even make sense, but  _ nothing  _ makes sense right now. It feels like a current rushing into you. You ask for her name, please, anything, you want to know what to call her when you come but it's too late because you gasp the frothing saltwater into your open mouth and arch helplessly against the shore, pinned beneath her and writhing, coming, your vision a kaleidoscope of blues. 

In a voice like breaking waves, hushing and foreign, she speaks; but you hear only a few arcane syllables.  _ L-p-is laz-li.  _


End file.
